An Elite Force Christmas
by Joseph.Leftwich02
Summary: Skyler's first Christmas! Why hasn't she had one before? Will she have a good one? or will things go terribly wrong? or Sweet like a "Hallmark movie"? you will have to read to find out. (Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, and Lab Rats Elite Force crossover.)(More character's then listed)
1. Chapter 1

H ** _ey everyone! this is My Christmas story. it is a skoliver. this Story is Dedicated to Purpledolphin05 for the 2016 secret Santa_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

(Chapter 1)

An Elite Force Christmas

One week before Christmas Chase, Bree, and Skyler were sitting in the living room of the penthouse in centium city while Oliver was upstairs and Kaz was with his family.

"What do you mean I have to get presents for everyone?" I asked

"Christmas is next week! Don't tell me that you didn't have Christmas on your planet?" Bree asked

"No, we didn't."

"That's awful!" Chase said

"Wait, you've known Oliver and Kaz for two years and they didn't tell you about Christmas? Bree asked

"Nope. I stayed at the hospital while they got winter break."

"And they never brought you anything?"

"Well Oliver brought me a present one time, but I thought he got my birthday mixed up."

"But weren't there any decorations at the hospital?" Chase asked

"Nope"

"I have an idea! Let's go get a Christmas tree!" Bree said

"Why would we want a tree as a present?"

"We have a lot to teach you." Oliver said coming down the steps

"Because of you" Bree said not happy

"Sorry if I assumed that she knew about Christmas" Oliver said getting a little offended

"I still need to know what a Christmas tree is."

"Should we super speed to time square?" Oliver asked

"What's in time square?" I asked

"You'll see" Bree said

"We can't go to New York City just like that" Chase said

"come on Chase! Are you really going to stop us from giving Skyler a Winter Wonderland experience we didn't have?" Bree asked

After thinking for a moment Chase said

"We were locked in a basement for 15 years without a Christmas tree. Let's go to New York City! Oliver can fly and I'll use the hover bike" Chase said

"Great! Let's go!" I said getting my leather jacket.

"You'll need more than that if you don't want to be a popsicle" Bree said

"It's literally 29O there." Chase said

"Alright, let me go get a bigger coat." I said super speeding to my room to get a bigger coat.

"Alright! Let's go to New York City!" I said once I got back down stairs.

 _ **Ok everyone! how was it? there will be more to come! Please Review! I Do read Reviews and I will be responding to them next chapter. thank you so much! merry Christmas! I will see you later this week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

H ** _ey everyone! this is My Christmas story. it is a skoliver. this Story is Dedicated to Purpledolphin05 for the 2016 secret Santa_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

Once we got to New York we started walking to this place called Time Square. As we were walking we saw a 30-year-old man dressed in an Elf suit running in and out of a spinning door while a woman is watching clearly annoyed. New York is weird I thought as we walked.

Once we got closer I saw a big tree full of lights and then a tall man around 19ish picked up Chase and threw him on a bench that was nearby. As I was about to take out this guy for messing with my team Bree walked up to the man and hugged him. I relaxed a little when I saw the mans faced was the face of Adam.

"What are you doing here?" I asked giving him a hug

"I called his because I wanted him to be with us on Christmas. Leo is going to come Christmas eve. "

"Cool" I said as we started walking again.

"Is that it?" I asked

"Yep" Bree said as we walked up to it

I'm standing in-front of a giant tree covered in ornaments and lights. It's so beautiful that I am brought to tears.

"Skyler, are you ok?" Oliver asked as Adam, Bree, and Chase walk to the tree.

"What?" I asked

"I said are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just reminds me of when Scarlet and I use to go and see the lava mountains." I said

(Oliver's P.O.V.)

I felt bad for Skyler, her best friend died because she turned and we had to throw her into a lava pit so…

"Come here" I said opening my jacket.

Skyler leaned into my shoulder and I put my jacket around her.

Bree called us over with an exited voice and said

"Look!"

I looked to where she pointed and saw an Ice-skating rink.

"Let's go" Adam said as He, Chase, and Bree ran to the Rink

I stayed back because I could feel that Skyler was nervous.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah, I Just have never ice skated before"

"I'll help you, come on" I said as we went to the rink.

Once we got our skates I helped Skyler onto the rink and the night was full of her falling on the ground of pulling me down with her.

 **Brentinator: Thanks! Here is the update I hope you liked it**

 **PurpleDophin05: Thank you! Here is the update I hope you enjoyed it.**

 _ **Ok everyone! how was it? there will be more to come! Please Review! if you have any suggestions or anything! I Do read Reviews and I will be responding to them next chapter. thank you so much! merry Christmas! I will see you later this week.**_


	3. Chapter 3

H ** _ey everyone! this is My Christmas story. it is a skoliver. this Story is Dedicated to Purpledolphin05 for the 2016 secret Santa_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

(time skip 3 days)

(Back at the Elite Force Livingroom Oliver's P.O.V.)

I was sitting on the couch turning on Elf when Skyler came in.

"Whatcha watching?" Skyler asked

"Elf, wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure"

About halfway through the movie I looked over and saw Skyler lost in thought. I paused the movie and asked

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look lost in thought and I was wandering what you were thinking about"

"A few days ago, in Time Square and in the Ice rink why did you stay and help me so much?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"well, you're a great skater and you could've gone circles around me but you fell down with me all night. Why?"

"Because I love you and I couldn't think of myself leaving you for people who are better a skating. If I did that then I dint deserve you"

Once I finished She started to cry and I brought her into a hug.

"I will never leave you" I said

"Oliver, y…you said that you love me, how did you mean it?"

"How did I mean it?"

"Yeah li…like a friend love?"

"Skyler, I Love you in the way that while we had our share of arguments and fights we've also had smiles and memories. Whatever tomorrow brings I want to share every footstep, heartbeat, experience, and moment with you. I love the way your hand fits perfectly in mine that it makes me feel safer. But most of all NO matter what trials we have I will always be by your side"

"Oliver"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you to Skyler, and I will till I die"

(time skip 3 days)

(Back at the Elite Force Livingroom Oliver's P.O.V.)

I was sitting on the couch turning on Elf when Skyler came in.

"Whatcha watching?" Skyler asked

"Elf, wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure"

About halfway through the movie I looked over and saw Skyler lost in thought. I paused the movie and asked

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look lost in thought and I was wandering what you were thinking about"

"A few days ago, in Time Square and in the Ice rink why did you stay and help me so much?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"well, you're a great skater and you could've gone circles around me but you fell down with me all night. Why?"

"Because I love you and I couldn't think of myself leaving you for people who are better a skating. If I did that then I dint deserve you"

Once I finished She started to cry and I brought her into a hug.

"I will never leave you" I said

"Oliver, y…you said that you love me, how did you mean it?"

"How did I mean it?"

"Yeah li…like a friend love?"

"Skyler, I Love you in the way that while we had our share of arguments and fights we've also had smiles and memories. Whatever tomorrow brings I want to share every footstep, heartbeat, experience, and moment with you. I love the way your hand fits perfectly in mine that it makes me feel safer. But most of all NO matter what trials we have I will always be by your side"

"Oliver"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you to Skyler, and I will till I die"

 _ **Ok everyone! how was it? there will be more to come! Please Review! if you have any suggestions or anything! I Do read Reviews and I will be responding to them next chapter. thank you so much! merry Christmas! I will see you later this week.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone! this is My Christmas story. it is a skoliver. this Story is Dedicated to Purpledolphin05 for the 2016 secret Santa! Enjoy!  
_**

(Time Skip 4 years/2020)

Skyler and I have been dating for 4 years tomorrow and Christmas is in 4 days and I "get" to buy two presents. I am in Kohls buying them now. One of them is a pair of Dimond earrings and a ring.

(Time skip to anniversary dinner)

"Here you go" I said pulling Skyler's chair out for her at a restaurant.

"Why thank you kind sir" Skyler said

After we ate I had the waitress bring out the surprises.

"What do you have planned Oliver"

"You'll see"

I few moments later the waitress brought out a small box on a tray and then while Skyler was opening it she brought out a ukulele and I grabbed it and started playing it

" I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you"

I stopped playing and singing and sat down next to her.

"I love you" I said putting the necklace on her.

"I love you to" Skyler said as she hugged me

 ** _I hope you liked it. please review! see you next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**welcome back everyone! I am back with another chap! I have a A/N at the bottom, please read. but for now, Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the LabRartsElietForce characters but i do own the story and its universe!**_

As I walked up to the owner's area of the motel I searched every cabinet for anything, after an hour of searching I walked up to the RV to what Kaz's done. I got

"two boxes of peanut butter bars, an epee pen, a loaf of bread, three cases of water, two boxes of cereal, and about seven first aid boxes. we should still stop by a store for some more stuff" I say walking to the car.

"ok, cool" said Kaz from under the car

"how you doing down there?" I asked

"well it's drivable for about half the way, but then we need to find something new to drive" he said scooting out from under the car.

"cool man! I'm going to go check on the girls while you finish up" I said

"ok, I'll be there in 20" Kaz said scooting back under the car.

I went back in the room to find Bree still asleep and Skyler lying beside her.

"Hey" I said in a soft voice

As she turned to look at me she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? I asked

"I... I... I thought y... you left" Skyler said

"I would never leave you" I said soft

"When...where is Kaz?" Skyler asked

"He's out back fixing a R.V. a Truck"

"Why is he doing that"?

"You don't want to stay here, forever do you?" I asked

"We'll. No but we have to wait till Bree wakes up"

"Ok, we'll wait till she wakes up

"Thanks"

"Any time" I said giving her a hug

Kaz came in just as we pull apart

"So, the truck is fixed but the R.V. will take about a week.

"Ok" I said

Kaz and Skyler embrace in a hug

"I'm so glad you're ok" Skyler said

"Ya me to" Kaz said

"Where is Bree?"

"Over there in the bed" I said

"Ok, thanks" Kaz said as he sits beside Bree\

 _ **Thank you all for reading this. I have recently posted a story on the Girl Meets World area of the fandom and concerns have risen about it being the same as this story and that's not allowed but fear not because the other story is different in many ways. some/a lot of the conversation will be close to the same but it should be different enough that I don't have to stop one story.**_

 _ **thank you all for reading! happy thanksgiving! this is Jaleftwich and have a blessed week!**_


End file.
